(Too) Cool for the Summer
by Cabbyt
Summary: Los escenarios hipotéticos que su cabeza había acumulado en el día lo agobiaban en cuánto llegaba a casa, en la bañera. A veces, deseaba que su tiempo en ese lugar lo llevase a un descubrimiento aristotélico y no a pensar en cosas que hacían que su corazón se mezclase con el agua y terminase en la cañería. (Merman!Au, RinHaru) [Summary completo dentro.]


**Summary: Haruka Nanase se dedica a estudiar cocina (o como Nagisa le llama, cocinería), entrenar entre clases para mantener su beca y a ser arrastrado por sus amigos cuando le pillan desprevenido. En las vacaciones de verano decide trabajar como pescador en su pueblo natal. Sabe exactamente qué noches se le va a asignar vigilar las jaulas, la séptima luna llena del año. Se sienta y espera un tirón que le hunda hasta dónde las estrellas no lleguen a verlo. Merman!Au. RinHaru  
**

 **Advertencias adicionales: Mpreg implícito, muerte de personaje.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Too) Cool for the Summer**

 **Por** : _Cabbyt_

 _Fue a la vera del mar, a medianoche. Supe que estaba Dios, y que la arena y tú y el mar y yo y la luna éramos Dios._  
 _Y lo adoré._  
—Antonio Gala

.

—Creo que eso es todo. —Comentó el estudiante de Pedagogía a su amigo de toda la vida, quién empezaba a guardar unas cuantas de sus pertenencias en una maleta que por su aspecto había pasado por más mierda que la protagonista de _Precious._

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado con una ola de calor que apuraba a todos los residentes a volver a casa, o a quedarse a ver como los unos y los otros se volvían una masa pegajosa que daba ganas de irse a lamerle el culo a un pingüino del zoológico. Cosa que uno de sus amigos había intentado el verano pasado cuándo buscaron dar una vuelta por el lugar.

Por lo menos que les vetaran del lugar había servido como incentivo para devolverse a Iwatobi antes de que Rei empezara a utilizar sus habilidades de atletismo para cometer cualquier otro acto de bestialidad.

—Gracias —Respondió Haruka del otro lado de la habitación que sólo ellos dos ocupaban, sin saber porqué agradecía. Se llevaban consigo unas pocas cosas, principalmente ropa y lo que cupiera en las maletas. Antes de irse se aseguraron de limpiar como no lo habían hecho en todo el semestre. Makoto encontró una lata de caballa pasada bajo su cama, que de haberla encontrado Haru, estuvieran en el hospital haciéndole un lavado estomacal.

Creía estar sobreactuando, pero a medida que se acercaba el día para irse la exaltación en su compañero de cuarto cada vez que se tocaba el tema de Iwatobi o del verano parecía ir en aumento. Ninguno pudo poner el dedo sobre qué era exactamente lo que le tenía así, pero Nagisa, quién a veces parecía necesitar uno o dos exorcismos, tenía la hipótesis de que Haru se había armado de valor para confesarle su amor a Makoto en el lugar donde nacieron.

Makoto sintió morir cuando a las tres de la mañana el demonio se hizo manifiesto en el teléfono de Haru para comprobar la veracidad de su planteamiento.

La garrapata de la duda le invadió tanto al no alcanzar a escuchar la respuesta, que al tratar de despejar su mente a Haru sólo le quedó limpiar el baño.

Quizá por eso era que le agradecía, sea por lo que fuese, contestó con un murmullo alegre.

—+—+

Pese a sus pocas protestas, Makoto insistía en acompañarle en la cena o invitarlo a su casa. Al final le dejó hacer como gustase. Así podría distraerse del calor apabullante que se colgaba a sus ropas en cuánto bajaba la guardia.

Pero el calor también era una distracción. Hacía que su mente tomara la dirección correcta en sus horas laborales, los pensamientos turbulentos quedaban de lado para dar paso a acciones mecánicas en cuanto sus ojos se dirigían al agua, que era la única que podría librarlo del peso sofocante que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. Pero los escenarios hipotéticos que su cabeza había acumulado en el día lo agobiaban en cuánto llegaba a casa, en la bañera. A veces, deseaba que su tiempo en ese lugar lo llevasen a un descubrimiento aristotélico y no a pensar en cosas que hacían que su corazón se mezclase con el agua y terminase en la cañería.

—+—+—+

La noche había decidido cubrir su cielo con nubes, la luna no se veía por ningún lado y la brisa era un poco más fuerte de lo esperado. La tormenta presumía ser inminente. Haru empezaba a extrañar el calor que tanto le había pesado, el repentino viento helado le calaba los huesos. Un sentimiento de anticipación le empezaba a inundar el estómago y amenazaba con salirle por los ojos.

Se le había asignado vigilar la jaula de los cangrejos, verificar que no se sobrecargaran y estar alerta ante cualquier anormalidad.

Pero eso era lo que menos preocupaba a Haru.  
Pese al frío que le agobiaba tenía los pies sumergidos en el agua, en parte para calmarse y en parte para ver si podía distinguir algún movimiento. Eventualmente se cansó de los trucos sucios que le jugaba su mente y cruzó las piernas sobre el pequeño muelle adyacente a su lugar de trabajo. Miró su reflejo con detalle, unas marcas negras bajo sus ojos indicaban la falta de sueño que la ansiedad le provocaba.

La noche avanzaba a sus horas más oscuras. Haru, quién ahora se encontraba en una silla de plástico, se dejaba llevar ocasionalmente por el sueño. En una de sus cabeceadas se quedó tan dormido que creyó estar despierto.

No escuchó un canto que le llamaba en siete lenguas malditas.  
Ni escuchó las salpicadas en el agua, y mucho menos un golpe seco contra la madera del muelle.

Despertó al sentir que le agarraban de las piernas y arrastraban hacia abajo. Sin tiempo de reaccionar se encontró con gélido y oscuro mar que amenazaba con entrar en sus pulmones, cada vez más profundo y más pesado. Por más que pataleara, el agarre en sus no cesaba y parecía hacerse más fuerte. Aquellos escasos cinco segundos parecían horas, sus pulmones le pedían el aire que no había alcanzado a tomar antes de entrar al agua.

De repente sus piernas se encontraron libres, pero sólo momentáneamente, porque aquello que le había estado hundiendo ahora lo sostenía del torso y lo elevaba con parsimonia. La sal del mar lastimaba sus ojos, y en un esfuerzo por reconocer a su atacante los abrió del todo. Justo en el momento en el que un beso era depositado en sus labios.

No fue un beso casto ni pretendía serlo, y aún así cumplió con su segunda razón principal, que era pasar aire de un cuerpo a otro mientras ambos ascendían.

Al momento de llegar a la superficie logró ver al atacante que ya había alcanzado identificar. Sus ojos se juntaron por unos momentos, ambos creyeron estar dormidos, esperando algún fuerte golpe de la realidad que los devolviera a ella, y antes de que eso pasara decidieron conectarse una vez más. Por dentro sentían que sus corazones resecos eran bañados con agua helada; la sorpresa confusa de que estaba allí, pero luego el fresco alivio de que era cierto.

—+—+—+—+

El océano era un lugar que creía conocer a profundidad. Toda su vida recorría los mismos lugares en las mismas épocas. Creía recordar cada una de las rocas que veía, y algunas que se le parecían a algún conocido las llevaba consigo para mostrarlas en caso de que se encontrara con dicha persona. Los primeros años, cargaba con ellas en una bolsa que su hermana le había hecho para que no se lastimara las manos ni se le dificultara cazar. Felizmente las entregaba a lo largo de su camino, y si al volver al punto de partida le quedaban algunas piedras en su bolsa, las enterraba para buscarlas más tarde. Gou, su hermana mayor y único pariente al que había visto vivo, le introdujo en este hábito para que no se aburriera ni se sobreexigiera con la cacería. Poco a poco se le hacía más difícil seguir con su juego, a veces la bolsa se ponía en medio de él y su presa, a veces las rocas se le amontonaban mucho y tenía que dejar las más feas atrás, pero seguía sin desanimarse. Las rocas le permitían hablar con gente nueva y viejos conocidos, obtener lindos regalos y aunque a veces le miraran raro, sólo con sacarles la lengua se arreglaba el asunto (Aunque luego escuchara a Gou regañándolo en su mente).

Al alcanzar la madurez, Rin dejó su juego a un lado. Ir y volver con la bolsa llena de piedras no era productivo. Además de recordarle que ya no tenía a nadie a quién entregárselas.

Nadar, cazar, nadar.

Ah, y cuidar de Ai, que fue lo único que su hermana le dejó después de que un arpón al corazón se la llevara entre varios hilos rojos.

Al principio no creía que la cría tuviera algo que ver con Gou, no se parecían en nada, hasta que esta le depositó en la palma de su mano una pequeña roca que dejaba pasar a través de ella un cordel gastado.

Su naturaleza les indicaba dejar a las crías en un lugar seguro y seguir con el viaje, pero él sabía que Kou no tendría la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, quizá porque su padre tampoco la tuvo.

Rin prefirió no recalcar mucho el parentesco que tenían, y a medida que la cría crecía también su apego a él.

Y aunque no lo admitiera, también el de él hacia Ai.

Eventualmente Ai dejó su ala protectora para explorar por sí sólo las maravillas que el océano le podía ofrecer. Y Rin pasó de oír historias hasta que le doliera el tímpano, a escuchar un silencio que provocaba lo mismo.

Y de nuevo su vida se reducía a dos palabras, y una de ellas se repetía.

El asunto de encontrar una pareja momentánea para aparearse le tenía cansado. La mayoría de hembras que encontraba en el camino ya estaban gestantes, y por el resto tenía que luchar contra otros machos. Las peleas le dejaban tan agotado que cuando lograba ganarlas, que era la mayoría de las veces, se gastaba el resto de su energía montando a la hembra que generalmente no dejaba de temblar por el miedo o agitación que le provocaba estar en el medio de una pelea.

A diferencia de su padre y de Gou, prefería no involucrarse con las crías, aunque luego se las encontrara flotando por el camino.

—+—+—+—+—+—+

Sousuke nada a su lado pacíficamente. Ya habían terminado de cazar y Rin prefería avanzar a un paso más lento del normal. Sus ojos eran de un verde azulado, y la forma almendrada y caída de estos alegraba un poco el semblante serio que siempre portaba.

En su cuello colgaba un diente de tiburón, que fue el que Rin mudó el día que se conocieron entre corrientes contrarias. Para ese entonces el padre de Rin aún lo acompañaba, mientras que Sousuke, al igual que casi todos, había perdido rastro de los suyos antes de tener la conciencia formada. El diente cayó cuando en un intento de cazar, Rin se estrelló contra una pared de roca. Sousuke, sin saber qué hacer, fue a consolarlo y a tratar lo mejor que pudo de disipar la sangre del agua. En agradecimiento, Gou tomó el diente de sus manos, lo atravesó con un cordel y lo colgó en su cuello.

Ahora y luego de mil tropiezos y disgustos, cada que se encontraban se daban el lujo de permanecer unas lunas el uno al lado del otro, contando historias similares de los lugares que visitaban. Rin se había posicionado muy alto en la escala social, teniendo bastante descendencia y respeto en cada lugar que visitaba, y Sousuke era conocido por su tenacidad y territorialidad. Simplemente les bastaba nadar el uno al lado del otro en el cómodo silencio que les brindaba la entonces gélida agua del pacífico.

—+—+—+—+—+—+—+

Sousuke nunca había sentido especial interés por los humanos, con evitarlos le bastaba. Creía que Rin pensaba lo mismo, ya que cada vez que tocaban el tema parecía que le estuviese hablando de cualquier otra cosa. Eso, hasta que en las estaciones más recientes su amigo parecía más perceptivo con lo que las sirenas les contaban en sus viajes para hundir marineros enamorados. Que si la manera de comunicarse, que de los trapos, que de los raros cachivaches que se encontraban y para qué servían. Además, al encontrarse hembras en el camino, parecía evitarlas o cedérselas.

Además de disparar algunas alarmas en la mente de Sousuke, el extraño comportamiento de Rin no hizo más nada en su relación. Hasta que un día los quejidos reprimidos de Rin y el olor de la sangre lo sacaron de su estado de reposo.

—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+

Azul y borgoña miraban el cielo, preguntándole a las estrellas lo que entre sí se ocultaban.

Rin reposaba su cabeza en el regazo de Haru, quién ahora tenía una manta encima, y el resto de su cuerpo se extendía por las tablas de madera del muelle. Las manos habilidosas del pescador desenredaban su cabello con cuidado, nudo por nudo. No se enredaba por falta de cuidado, sino para poner una excusa de sentir más de cerca aquel cuerpo que le enloquecía.

—¿No se supone que las sirenas son muy cuidadosas con su cabello?— Preguntó Haruka con falsa monotonía, mientras la anticipación hacía que la comisura de sus labios se levantara mínimamente.

No tardó en ser salpicado por la cola de tiburón que tenía a un lado.

—Cacharodon. —Haruka rueda los ojos, Rin prosigue cubriéndose los suyos con el brazo —Además, he estado un poco ocupado.

—¿Con qué?

—Buscando.

Su interlocutor asiente y sigue desenredando. Esta vez Rin ha conseguido hacer de su cabello un nido elaborado.

Y él mismo no sabe si se siente aliviado o frustrado de que Haru no preguntase más.

—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+—+

No podía ser lo que creía, pero si lo era, quizá estaba empeorando la situación al creer hacer lo correcto. Si salían de eso vivos, Rin le debería una larga y tendida explicación.

Dejar inconsciente a Rin, llevárselo…

Y dejar a la cría atrás.

* * *

 **Este fic originalmente era un regalo para una amiga que le gusta el RinHaru, pero como que no era su estilo (No la culpo...), así que se los dejo por acá XD. Tampoco contó con un beta, así que si encuentran algún error o incoherencia por favor disculpen.**

 **Terminó siendo una mescolanza rara, porque fue inspirado por la canción que le da su nombre y la cita que está como epígrafe, que la encontré hace bastante y me andaba rondado por la cabeza.**

 **Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
